User talk:Aeriesol
Welcome to the Multiverse! Hi. I'm all the "everythings" you've ever heard of. Currently I'm a blue sheep who likes cookies very much. This code is not mine, but from my CHBRP talk page (aka it belongs there), because I'm such a lazy sheep plus I suck at coding. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. You can do this by placing two 's before and after a message title then typing your message below. I don't bite. I just nibble. I'll be less active starting 20/9/2015 PHT because school is such a bummer. However, I'll still be sneaking on whenever I can and defying my schedule shamelessly whilst sacrificing sleep for DARP, so don't you worry your pretty little minds. ᴾᵉᵒᵖᶫᵉ ᵗʰʳᵒʷ ʳᵒᶜᵏˢ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᶦᶰᵍˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ˢʰᶦᶰᵉ⋅ Anyway, I won't completely disappear, but I'm probably no longer to be lurking 25/8. Okay so... Hiya~ ARMP sounds really cool. I want to be apart of it but it probably wouldn't make any sense and I have chars and gah (problems of a teen girl who loves DARP and rp and things) Okay :P I have a model in mind too... MALIA TYLER tell me what ya think? (since I have know idea what people look like in the philipines) #ImAmerican #Needstolearnmoreaboutthiskindsofthings #ThanksHumanGeography Okay. I'm thinking of doing the House of Luna....Cause the name sounds cool. :P I should have my char love those books XD Can you give me some ideas for her name? Gosh I serisously just need to learn all about the culture there... >.< Research time Okay...Would the House of Luna be the last name Luna or is that just because they're crest is a moon...? Oh! Duh. Talk about common sense Merisa! #CommonSenseIsBroken It's a food dispensor :P OH! Oh! I have an idea~! Ok first off, Her name will be Bituin Luna and I was thinking, maybe she's a singer? But with stage fright XD Merista: Bringin' the feels since 2001 lol IDEA: What if the House of Luna has some family issues? Like the parents are on the brink of divorce? o.o :D Sorry I'm brainstorming through you :O :GUESS WHO GOT SORTED! :Your not the only one dying of RP overexposer but sure! Let's do it. Where at? :Yes to both of those. Who should post first (I totally get it. ) Ombrelune whaddya think so far? she's basically done. Gon' add some pics and some trivia, then sort her. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 07:19, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :xD she sounds like sooo much fun honestly. Thank you <3 GO TO SLEEP. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 07:33, October 11, 2015 (UTC) YOU'RE LIKE THREE HOURS OFF FRIEND XD it's midnight for me but I'm going to sleep anyways woops. Niiight <3 Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 07:37, October 11, 2015 (UTC) YOOOOO So how'd you like the new ship on the Lo-ok ng Maynila? xD I tried to look for Julia Barretto gifs but all i got for the big ones are just Moddess commercials xD Damn i always mix up julia montes and barretto xD Wish granted All in a day's work ma'am and AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Re: Heyyyyy! I'd love to rp with you! How would you like to set it up though? I guess they'd just bump into each other over the break? I'm cool with whatever, you tell me. :D Also, where would you like to rp? Hate to bother, but... Want to continue our RP? http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Madam_Puddifoot's_Tea_Shop#Ombrelune_and_Psyche I posted~ Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 02:02, October 15, 2015 (UTC) tbt to when I was whacking you on chat because you didn't keep your ships page up to date. xD please do so. Lowbat ;-; Exactly what it says in the tin. Can you owl me when you find a location? alSO HOW DO YOU LIKE SILENA'S NEW PERSONALITY AND HOW LEON IS GOING? XD THANKS~! And we'll see if she does. ;) ;) ;) ALSO I JUST REALIZED THAT CELYN AND TORI HAVE PRETTY CLOSE PERSONALITIES XD what if Rheine gets reminded of Tori thru Celyn? < Okay, I'll make a new page and all of that jazz? :::: Lunar Twins Idk if I spoke to you about this yet but yaas fifth years is fine cx hopefully they can become prefects some year...that'd be quite COOL. I'm picturing Rai in Ravenclaw atm idk what you're thinking for Kress lmao BluueAces 17:17, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Rheine hI I DIDN'T KNOW YOU ALSO USED OMNIGLOT puno ng palos ang aking hoberkrap also im calling you omniglot from now on 19:11, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Rheine~ MEBBE IT CAN HAPPEN SOMETIME DURING TERM? xD ALSO NEED TO FIND A MODEL FOR ALESSIA. ''Accio the Wonderful Omnia'' Seriously, I need you, and we should roleplay Kate and Oliviah again sometime, even if they're not in Nobis together. Rhoyce would still continue, of course, but yeah. RP? Hiya! Wanna rp Elonie? Maybe Reynie could sneak into the Gryffindor Carriage? Or vice versa? Neither can I but I am interested in what their reactions will be. Anyways, should I post first or do you want to? Sure WHY I hate Boyce so damn much, like ugh he's fudging killing me here. >< And I kind of don't want to hurt them, because they are a ship out of steel and the moment I give them a metaphorical punch, it hurts. >< So, I reallyyy don't, but I reallyyy do. Oh. My. God. I think they need to have a bit of a positive slope for them for at least an OOC week, and then maybe he can ask her if she's going to the ball, which she apparently isn't, and then upon finding that out, he asks if he can ask Hazelle since she doesn't seem to have anybody to go with, and maybe she will say yes and then he asks Hazelle and then they bond a bit and it seems like he's cheating and all of that (which he kind of is, but not physically), and stuff spirals from there and they break up and then boom. What the fudge, Pretzelllll... D: UGHHHH I HATE THIS. Well, I have to go to bed now. Byeeee. *hugs* <3 CODE FREAKIN' RED Omnia! I just found out that nobody is making Elisabeth Coffman D: I'm in a mini panic mode SIMS VERSION OF RHEILIE BROTP SO I RECENTLY GOT THE SIMS 4 FROM A CLASSMATE OF MINE AND I WANTED TO MAKE A SIMS VERSION OF RHEILIE. JUST THROWING THAT OUT THERE xD Raibae I DO HAVE A FEW IDEAS so I'm really hoping to make him this week...also gonna try and have him become a Quidditch player so Kress can cheer him on ft. hoping he falls off his broom BUT I REALLY CAN'T WAIT FOR THEM. Also I really like the history and how Rai's included in it so you don't have to change anything xD BluueAces 15:46, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Kress is a Ravenclaw. 16:51, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Rai JAM I GOT HIM SORTED I still need to make his page but we neeeed to RP them on the train omg I can't wait BluueAces 00:37, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Things Firstly, Myo. We can say she adopted Rosa, and then died, just because the school year is starting soon. Secondly, Rhoyce. I don't even know. I don't want to sink them, but I'm starting to feel like Rheine and Liam would be better, so maybe we have to for her sake. I don't know what I would do with Boyce though, because I doubt the Hazelle thing will work out very well. Oh well. Thirdly, I love Kress (and once Ilsa is made, we should so roleplay them). Fourthly, I'm just making this last one up because I just realized this: We have way too many roleplay possibilities and we can't get to all of them, and it sucks butt. Death Oh yes, plenty of hypothetical witnesses :P Just let me know when to post and all. 11:30, October 21, 2015 (UTC) So...just discoverthe body? Call for backup? Both? ~Jay14:03, October 21, 2015 (UTC) For Rheine RP I'm not sure if your pms work and I honestly feel to lazy to try right now but would you like to rp Joan and John? Another Illegal Immigration :P Lists of RPs It is, it really is going to be awkward. Anyways, I came up with a list. Enjoy, or don't. #Rheine/Henry (because why not) #Rheine/Eloise (because self harm buddies something) #Rheine/Ilsa (because she's an actual Schmidt who doesn't give two sh*ts) #Rheine/Ani (because why not) #Rheine/Dalisay (because of ARMP, even though I don't know if Dali would actually know that Rheine was a member of the family removed from it) #Valentin/Dalisay (because of ARMP, again) #Valentin/Boyce (because why not) #Kress/Ilsa (because why not) #Kress/Jenelle (because agender buddies) #Aspirin/Jesse (because we have to move that roleplay/start another one now that he's crippled temporarily) #Kate/Oliviah (because of things mentioned in a previous owl) And this is just what I can think of off the top of my head, so...XD Hm I can't find Rheine/Eloise anywhere, and I'm scared to post for you, because you might have actually posted someplace. :And same for Kate/Oliviah. : OMGoodness!!! KRESSILLA IS FREAKIN' CINDER FROM THE LUNAR CHRONICLES!!! I JUST LOOKED AT HER PAGE AND EVERYTHING! (Fangirling) This is freaking amazing! GAH!!! Sorry but I had to become a Fangirl about this :P Omg I just realized I didn't reply to you! Hii! OMG I just noticed that I never replied to that message you sent me a few days ago!! I read it and was sooo touched and thought it was amazing, but I forgot to reply xD I can't believe it! I hope you didn't think I was ignoring you or something *facepalm* Thank you sooo much for everything you said about Demi! It means so much to me and I've really needed to hear it recently. I'd love to RP with you again soon, we should arrange something :D xx ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:19, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Gah!! That would've been awesome in my opinion! Anywho, wanna rp? A stroke of genius (atleastinmyopinion) We should do a CHB/CAMP JUPITER thing on DARP!! I call being Percy Jackson! :P Would this be something purple would be interested in? O.O Yes! Spread the word! After all, we need some Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, etc I smell a convergence coming :P A long owl Part one: What if John has a crush on Joan but it's unrequited? It gets to the point were he tells her then she breaks his heart and then they don't talk for a while so John can sort things out and they become friends again a couple years after that? Part two: More sadness for Tess: She's my FIRST EVER CHAR and she's destined to die D: I'm going to make sure she lives happily (of course with some drama...cause you know....life = drama). Maybe you can play her future child (cause I completely trust you with Tess' baby :D)... Also, I'm going to be crying for a week after that... Part three: On a happier note, what lies in store for Elonie in their second year? New teachers, more trouble. Will they develop crushes on each other near the end of the year and not realize it until the end of their third year? Will Reynie turn into a werewolf in front of Elodie (I think this would be cool...though maybe not for their second year...)? Endless possibilities. 1. I know right... :/ 2. You can choose her name and just let me know so I can add it to her future things 3. Good point... NO PLANS ELONIE.... YOU SHALL BE A WILD CARD HEIHEIHEI IT'S OFFICIALLY SEMESTRAL BREAK FOR ME WHICH MEAAAAANS ROLEPLAY SPREE. D'YOU WANNA? xD XD I was wondering when you were going to check his page and see that XD Wait... What?! Rheine is going to have amnesia?! It's not like I was stalking our anything... Reynie well be devastated! D: *starts to form an evil plan involving those two and this new predicament* I'm silently crying for Reynie right now... WHY THE HECK AM I GOING THROUGH THE FIVE STAGES OF GRIEF ALREADY?! D: I HAVE A PROBLEM! BRUUUH I JUST WROTE CECILIE FINDING OUT ABOUT RHEINE'S APPARENT SUICIDE. Also yes, Ceci's gonna be freaking exasperated by her innocently twisted persona, facepalming half of the time. xD SO AM I OMG. ALSO WANNA RP THAT ANIMAGUS THING AND THAT BOGGART THING? :D Same place? <3 Same place RP Gonna be honest it took me like two minutes to remember what rp xD How about tomorrow? Bout to log. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 06:29, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Thought that Counts Thanks, Omnia. That meant a lot. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:21, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Ayyyyy We need to talk. It isn't too serious, don't worry. :P I have no idea, and seriously don't be. I'm about to crash now though, since my mom gave me that melatonin crap. >< Remind me tommorrow, if I don't say something? Thank you! :) Have an absolutely spectacular day! :D Let the annoy-Kress-fest begin~ Ground Floor Storage Room Ages and Ages Hey! i'm happy to do any/all of the ones suggested, especially the kielo/Rhiene and Gwen/Aspirin one, just let me know when! Fandomgirlforever (talk) 21:17, October 29, 2015 (UTC) you're post Fandomgirlforever (talk) 23:20, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Meet Percy Jackson Tristan Anderson He's almost done! He just needs some fine tuning! Click me! Ooooh!! IKR?! Also, can you link me to your Thalia? Maybe I can start coding a category page and figure out a name for the dynamic :P =Ohohohohohoooo i see y'all are making a PJO-style dynamic. more stalking for meeee~ xD Lil Bundles Posted. I think you'll like thid post. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 07:45, October 31, 2015 (UTC) So many references She has so many references in her name it's not even funny. Like seriously. It's freaking amazing!!!!!!!!!!!! Indecisiveness is key :P Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! Lol. I'm dressing up as a dark Angel Its basically an angel who turned goth....whatever it's a cool costume and its modest so... Anyways, check out his friends tab :D KILA apPROVED 08:11, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :::We've gotta RP Que and Kila~ :P The Group Name is... The CHBs! Tell me what you think of it "Like, I gave up an amazing opportunity to go to EESM (I'm glad I didn't. I heard the school blew up or something)." Tristan's history tidbit :D LOL. His perspective on his life is hilarious. I can't wait to actually make him and rp him. Oh gosh. There is going to be an epidemic expansion. TESS IS GOING TO DIE!!!! She will never go on a date, have her first kiss, become an author... (starts to cry) KILA IS APPROVED YUSSSS ALSO IM MAKING PIPER FOR THE CHBS. MERYL INVITED ME >w< *hugshugshugssssssss* IKR I'm gonna make like this awesome memorial for her on my user page and everything also CHBS IS GROWING Rps and such Omnia that sounds like an STD NOT OKAY srsly tho, wtf if scro-whatever? Just let me know where to post :P Shipping prices for alpacas are too high...sorry. 12:46, November 2, 2015 (UTC)